Coping With Life (A Doctor Who Fan Fic)
by FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord
Summary: The Last Two Weeks have been the most stressful for Clara Oswald as her teaching job is to push her to the limit thanks to exams, on top of this she must balance her already busy double life with Danny & The Doctor with Tension at it's highest as The Doctor is back as Coal Hill's Caretaker and is staying with them How Will Clara cope (Based from the events of Series 8)
1. Chapter 1 - A Night To Forget

**Hey Guys I thought I would try another Doctor Who Story, this time based around the Triange of The 12th Doctor, Clara Oswald and Danny Pink. This story is inspired by the events of Series 8 that involve these 3 characters (So Spoilers to those who haven't seen Series 8 of Doctor Who but there are references in this fiction) I would also like to say I do not own these characters or anything Doctor Who (except some merchandise I have bought) as all things Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- A Night To Forget<p>

"Will you two pack it in!" Clara shouted with a tired and stressful roar.

It had been two weeks of almost non-stop bickering and coursework for Clara Oswald. As GCSE fever had hit Coal Hill School, unfortunately so had The Doctor. He was once again back as the caretaker thankfully onto a hunt for something Clara knew something about rather than the previous time The Doctor became the caretaker and the pursuit of the Skovox Blitzer.

This Time it was Zygons.

However things had gone rather pear shaped when Clara was allowing The Doctor to use hers and Danny's flat as one of his bases of operation.

This had began to get to Danny, simply because he learned that Clara had been lying about the frequency of her times with The Doctor, not to mention The Tardis in the middle of the living room, The Doctor still referring to Danny as either P.E or occasionally Soldier Boy and also the fact of The Doctor accidentally blowing up the coffee machine when making a slight re-calibration to the Sonic Screwdriver to make it easier to hunt Zygons at the time Danny had finished making fresh coffee for them all.

However out of that fortnight, tonight had been the most stressful for Clara.

It was a thursday which Danny and Clara had set aside for Date Nights, unfortunately tonight of all nights was the one time The Doctor needed Clara which led him to chasing the zygon from Coal Hill right through the middle of the restaurant Clara and Danny was at. This then had led to a heated argument between Danny and The Doctor. However both Danny & The Doctor had made it worse than usual.

The Doctor's choice of words (which had consisted of mostly insults including The Doctor's current favourite insult Pudding Brain) had led Danny to punch him, resulting in his nose dripping blood onto his boot, this followed with an exchange of angry looks and then the apt choice of a nearby dinner spoon getting used against Danny.

Thankfully Clara intervened before a full scale fight broke out between the 2000 year old Gallifreyan and the 30 year old human.

Clara had escorted them both back to the flat. Neither of them could speak since Clara had resorted to her classic angry stare, a stare which could even out trump The Doctor's so called 'Attack Eyebrows' . Both knew they was in for a scolding from the angry, petite English teacher.

"I can't BELIEVE YOU TWO!" She roared "YOU'RE WORSE THAN SOME OF THE KIDS IN CLASS" she yelled "for 2 weeks all you two have done is snipe and sneer at each other and I have stood there but ENOUGH IS ENOUGH" She Roared.

With that Clara sent The Doctor into the Tardis whilst Danny ended up on the sofa that night.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Frosty Day

Chapter 2- A Frosty Day.

The Morning had been extremely quiet in the flat, Danny ended up going for a run by himself whilst The Doctor had left to start Caretaking/ Zygon Hunting early.

Clara however ended up not speaking to either of them throughout the day with the closest interaction being when she had to drop a memo to Danny for a staff meeting and when she had to pop into the Tardis to ask The Doctor for paper towels and a dust pan and brush to deal with a smashed coffee mug.

Times were tense.

It even came to a point where both The Doctor and Danny tried to win her over (separately of course) with Danny leaving her flowers and The Doctor leaving more odd things such as leaves, and a section of star trapped in a stasis bubble.

Clara was needing time to think so she went to a spot where she knew she could talk to someone.

She looked down at a stone letting out a tiny tear. She leaned down and placed some of the flowers Danny got her in front. "Hey mum" she said touching the spot on the stone which had written 'Ellie Oswald beloved wife and mother'.

The grave of Ellie Oswald had become a strong thinking spot for Clara ever since her mother's funeral, she'd go there for a variety of reasons, from events such as easter and Christmas, to little moments like after The Doctor regenerated and before her first date with Danny. Just the thought of her mother being close was all she needed.

She sat there talking all her problems to the headstone for a few hours, speaking about the stresses of work, Danny, The Doctor and how she could just scream when she was interrupted by a voice. "Back talking to mum are we now Clara?" The voice said.

Clara whipped her head round to see the face of her father, Dave Oswald. "You know that Doctor fellow who's a friend of yours rang saying he was worried as you disappeared." He said with a concerned face and a calm, fatherly way.

Clara turned her body round and threw herself into her fathers arms. It was times like this she wished she could just tell them all the truth about her life, of course they knew the full truth about Danny but very little about The Doctor, the only people she knew who had more knowledge of her trips in the Tardis than Danny Pink was her Gran, The Doctor and now and Kate Stewart who now and then came by for a cup of tea & to check up on The Doctor via Clara simply because of protocols set in place by her dad.

"Dad how did you know I'd be here?" She said with a tear on her cheek.

"Oswald tradition. I do the very same when I need guidance, your mum always knew how to make things bright even on a frosty day like today. Plus your gran got a text message from one of the bingo girls" He said holding his daughter close in a hug.

Clara had buried her head in her father's shoulder, he could feel a few tears soaking into the material of his jacket as Clara lightly sobbed, she could feel herself going mad, she hadn't felt this torn apart since she jumped into The Doctor's time stream on Trenzalore.

"There, there Clara, things will be fine." Dave said, trying to comfort his daughter.

Clara looked at him with reddened eyes."I can't seem to cope. I'm all over the place. almost as out of control as when mum died" she said in a weepy tone before burying her head back into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3- The Intervention

**Hey People. I know this is a short chapter but most chapters in this fiction are rather small anyway, besides I never really intended this fiction to be long especially because at the time I began writing series 8 was was still ongoing. plus due to the amount of screen time of 12, Clara and Danny sharing scenes being so minimal it makes it quite hard to judge the full chemistry between the three between them meeting in The Caretaker and the events of the series 8 finale. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always feel free to give suggestions and to share any thoughts or opinions you have on this fiction. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- The Intervention.<p>

The Doctor & Danny was worried Clara hadn't came to Coal Hill today and also wasn't at home when they came back, The Doctor had rung Dave Oswald from The Tardis whilst in the Caretaker's office of Coal Hill only to hear nothing back.

It even come to a point where he emerged from the Tardis and out into the flat, even though he was extremely tempted to snipe at Danny.

Danny saw the old time lord emerge from the police box giving him a glare from the sofa, he was tempted to have a snipe at The Doctor as both were accusing the other of fuelling the fire of their disliking towards each other, both accusing each other of driving Clara to anger unaware that they each share the blame.

As they both stared each other down like two cowboys in a western film the door clicked, The Doctor & Danny both look round only to spot Clara being escorted in by her father.

"Ah Clara, Mr Oswald there you are, I was worried about where you was" The Doctor said in a relieved tone as he smiled at them.

Danny peered round and tried to hug Clara but her face told the ex soldier she wasn't in the mood. He then backed up to the sofa.

Mr Oswald looks at the two. "Hello Doctor, Danny would you please take a seat as I need a word with you both" he says before guiding Clara to her room. Clara entered the room and sat in a chair facing The Doctor and Danny.

"Clara has been telling me about everything that since you three began sharing this flat. And I understand there is tension between you two, Doctor I know you have a lot on your plate with these zygon creature things and before you ask how I know Clara tells me and her gran about the adventures you two have." The Doctor looks at Dave with understanding even though the old face of his current incarnation could easily conceal his such understanding and care for Clara.

"Danny I know you have the same GCSE situation that Clara has. Also I know you two have a large disliking of you each other. but as her father and someone else who cares for Clara as much as you both do, you both need to end these petty childish arguments. Not because I ask but for Clara." Dave says as Danny looks on.

Meanwhile Clara listens from the other side of the door as her father speaks to Danny and The Doctor in his calm collected manner she then hears a familiar voice from behind her.

"Oh Clara Oswald, why those big sad eyes?"


	4. Chapter 4-The Past Always Catches Up

Chapter 4- The Past always catches up.

Clara knew the voice. It's very resonance deep in her heart. She slowly turned, looking at the figure in the room with her wide eyed, just the sight of him left her with a growing smile on her face despite her inner sadness as the stress of recent events as well as a very sad moment that she was never to forget.

"Hello Clara" he said as he stood there in all his finery, just as she remembered him. From those big, sad, ancient green eyes, the long floppy brown hair & comical chin to his warm smile & purple tweed with matching bow tie. The Eleventh Doctor, Her Doctor.

She walked towards him, placing a hand on his cheek to confirm it was truly him.

"But how, how are you here?" She asks.

"It's still happening for me Clara. To me in my timeline you're still on Trenzalore, in the clock tower, sheltering from my stand against the daleks." he said.

"But I thought. I thought it you didn't have long after that till" She sniffs "Till you changed." She says.

"I didn't which is why I used this" Holding up his arm to show a vortex manipulator, the very vortex manipulator Clara once used to save him and his Tenth and his forgotten Time War incarnations from The Tower Dungeons.

He looks at her with the big sad eyes she partially fell in love with. "I don't have long before you get back to the Tardis on Trenzalore, but I felt the phone call wasn't enough. I knew I needed to see you one more time." He says.

She looks at him and hugs him only to beam with a smile as his arms wrap around her "I need this" she mumbles as her head rests against his tweed.

He then looks at her and can see that she has been troubled recently, he puts his hand against her cheek. "Oh My Impossible Girl, I can see you are troubled, but please for me, no matter what happens, whatever gets you down. never let it get to you, remember the promise I keep. Never Give Up, Never Give In My Clara." He then tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead before stepping back.

She looks at him with a tear in her eye. "I Promise" she says as she hugged him before he stepped back. "Must you go?" she says as the tears roll.

"I'm sorry Clara but I must" he says

"The timelines must stay as they are, so he must do what needs to be done Clara" a thick Scottish accent rings out.

The Eleventh Doctor and Clara look over as The Twelfth Doctor stands in the doorway.

"So this is how I turn out" The Eleventh Doctor says. "Oh How Amelia Pond would laugh." He says.

"Oh How she would indeed" The Twelfth Doctor says to his predecessor as they look at each other with a small grin on their faces.

The Eleventh then looks at his successor and his impossible girl. "Take Care of each other" he says in a proud yet sorrowful tone, straightening his bow tie for the final time before looking at Clara with a smile.

Clara smiled back as Her Doctor disappeared to meet his fate and regenerate into the timelord that remained in the room with her.

"P.E went out with your father to get your gran from bingo so I better leave you to sleep" The Older Doctor said before giving Clara a wink, a wink that showed he knew when to turn up to see his old self before leaving the room.

Clara smiled knowing despite his regeneration that her bow tie clad doctor was always looking over her as she began to settle into the best sleep she had in weeks, as she did this The Doctor looked over towards Clara's bedroom door before emerging back into The Tardis as a soft, caring smile sat on his elderly Gallifreyan face.


	5. Chapter 5- Relaxing Day Pt 1

**HELLO STONEHENGE! (sorry felt like doing that)**

**Sorry for the amount of time it has been since my last chapter post on this story this has mostly been to me either editing my other stories, re-watching series 8 episodes to remember the chemistry between Clara, 12 and Danny, College work (which like all education is boring) and of course the big one Christmas, which by the way I hope you enjoyed the Christmas special as I know I did even though I felt like I was watching a crossover of Alien and Inception. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and have a happy new year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Relaxing Day Pt 1. <strong>

The week following the meeting between the two doctors and Dave Oswald's intervention Clara had been fairly relaxed, she had managed to find a makeshift way to balance life with The Doctor, Life with Danny and her teaching job with her working her usual Monday to Friday shifts, spending Monday & Wednesday evenings Zygon hunting with The Doctor with Saturdays being their Tardis trip days whilst Tuesday and Thursday evenings & every Sunday she spent at home with Danny whilst every Friday they managed to sit around for a take away with The Doctor always trying to impress by bringing Chinese food from 14th century China or Italian food from Italy whenever it was his time to fetch the dinner, Danny would try to match The Doctor's efforts on his Fridays with a few deep pan pizzas or a hot steaming bag of fish and chips which he claimed was an old Friday tradition from his days in Army training but he knew deep down despite his best efforts he knew he couldn't match The Doctor's effort even though Clara didn't mind.

However, this newfound schedule was about to throw everything into disrepute.

It was Friday the relax day for The Doctor, Danny and Clara. However it was all but relaxing, as Danny and Clara was awaken to the subtle tone of The Tardis phone chiming and the smell of hot coffee and burning food.

The Doctor had been trying his hand at waking them up nicely by making a breakfast spread however the phone had gone off whilst The Doctor was cooking so he naturally span his attention to the phone.

The doctor cut off the ringing of the phone. "Hello The Tardis" he said with a yawn which accompanied his current Scottish tone.

"Doctor, it's Kate, bad news we're afraid but we're going to have to cut whatever you are doing short as we're picking up a concentration of Zygons nearby your location." She said before adding. "We've got a trace of The Tardis according to recent Artron energy spikes so we're coming to get you."

Just at that point the smoke alarm went off, only for Kate to reply. "Doctor, what is going on?" she questioned.

The Doctor then smelt the familiar smell of burning toast and bacon. "I've got to go before there's a kitchen fire, bye." he said slamming the phone back into the Tardis and running to the kitchen where he was met seconds later by Danny and a frying pan on fire.

"Doctor What The HELL IS GOING ON!" Danny roared in his tired state, his body waking sharply to the danger at hand as he grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and began to douse the breakfast & The Doctor in a mixture of watery foam and carbon dioxide.

Clara soon followed to see a rather angry looking Timelord whose holy black jumper, black hoodie & well cared for navy crombie coat was now caked in foam was giving a death glare to a fire extinguisher wielding, dressing gown clad Maths Teacher. She could see both of them were ready to shout when she let out a sharp whistle from her lips to grab their attention.

"Before you two argue it's only a small breakfast fi..." Clara was cut off by the sound of her front door being smashed down and the thunder of half a dozen heavy boots as they turned to see themselves staring down the muzzles of assault rifles wielded by UNIT troops in their classic all black uniforms with red berets.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE" Clara said just as the clicking of heels lead to the appearance of Kate Stewart. "Sorry for the less than subtle incursion but we ... "Kate said as she was interrupted rudely by Clara whose blood was now like the coffee.

**Boiling.**

"Next Time Kate Knock before TAKING MY BLOODY DOOR OFF IT'S HINGES" She roared as she stormed off into the bathroom to get changed out of her pyjamas & into some clothes and to calm down.

Kate just stood there shocked as The Doctor then brushed the foam off his jacket and pouring two mugs of coffee before walking out. "P.E tell Clara take the day off. Kate come with me." He said escorting Kate and the UNIT officers out of the flat.

Danny looked as he grabbed the sonic from the kitchen side thinking maybe he could ask Clara how to use it to fix the door when The Doctor burst back in and whipped it from his hands walking back over the door and to the UNIT garrison that was waiting outside the flat block to take him to the Zygon incursion.

Danny shrugged his shoulders as he took out an electric screwdriver he kept in Clara's kitchen draw and began to put new screws into the door so by the time Clara come back from getting dressed the door would be fixed.

Just as Danny fitted the last screw into the hinge Clara came out dressed and went thundering towards the living room.

"Oh The Doctor said take the day off, typical officer type eh?" Danny said as Clara came back with her bag and motorbike helmet.

"Get dressed Danny I'll be at the school" Clara said as she walked through the open door and down towards the street.

"Clara. Where are you going?" Danny said.

"To help The Doctor" She called back.

"But he sai... Oh why do I bother sometimes?" Danny said as he closed the door and put on a t-shirt, some jeans and his trainers before rushing down to his car and following Clara's motorbike down to Coal Hill.

Once there they could see The Doctor, who had clearly heard the car and motorbike and was walking towards them.

"Oi P.E I thought I told you tell Clara to take the day off" He called pointing the Sonic at Danny.

Clara walked down to The Doctor. "It was my choice to come, not his or yours now shut up before I slap you so hard you'll regenerate." She said in a tone she hadn't used against The Doctor since their trip to the moon with Courtney where she had previously used the same threat.

As Clara walked off towards Kate and the UNIT Troops, The Doctor just looked at Danny. "And you call me an officer. " He said not counting on the irony his words held in the current situation as he walked in the same direction as Clara.

Danny responded to The Doctor's comment by simply rolling his eyes behind the timelord's back.

They then began to step through the UNIT Perimeter, The Doctor signalling to Kate to make the troops let Danny and Clara through simply because if he didn't he'd never hear the end of it. With Kate and a couple of highly trained soldiers in tow, the trio walked up into Coal Hill School just as the head teacher was being evacuated from the grounds, he began to question the trios involvement in this, The Doctor's not so much since he was only the temporary caretaker so he knew there must have been another potential job in the pipeline for The Doctor.

The Doctor merely looked at Danny and Clara. "This is why I said take the day off." he said only to get Clara's classic reply of "Shut up" as they began to fall in on the school hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly once again thanks for reading, you guys are amazing. <strong>

**Hopefully in the new year I should have some time to continue editing this story and adding new chapters which leads me to say for Chapter 6 I wanna really allow you guys the reader to feel involved so please give me some suggestions on how 12, Clara, Danny and UNIT will over come the Zygons at Coal Hill and even some suggestions of what to do afterwards as I would like to see what shenanigans you want to place the trio in (although please take in mind this is set between the events after The Caretaker (Episode 6) but before Dark Water (Episode 11) in Series 8.)**

**As always feel free to follow, favourite, review and suggest. **


End file.
